


That’s My Fate

by Riverthunder



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angel Christine, Angel Peter, Angel Stephen, Bride Left at the Altar, Christine Shoots Tony, F/M, Gen, Groom Falls for a Wedding Guest, M/M, Peter is Christine and Stephen’s Son, Stephen Becomes Human, Stephen Becomes Stephanie, Stephen Makes a Deal with the Devil, Stephen Sacrifices Himself for Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverthunder/pseuds/Riverthunder
Summary: Stephen is an angel who meets and falls in love with a human, Tony. However, relationships between humans and angels are forbidden, and in this time period, men do not fall in love with or marry other men. Stephen must make a sacrifice if he wants a chance to form a relationship with Tony.Features Baby Angel Peter!





	That’s My Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted and edited fic!
> 
> Inspired by _Alluring Secret ~ Black Vow_ , specifically SirHamnet’s English Lyrics.
> 
> _Alluring Secret ~ Black Vow_ Japanese Version: [Here](https://youtu.be/YxzmspNVUzY)  
>  _Alluring Secret ~ Black Vow_ English (SirHamnet) Version: [Here ](https://youtu.be/n8yTsO-n3sI)
> 
> _There was an angel who had lost both his wings_   
>  _For a black vow he made, he had given his everything_   
>  _Even the past that he had loved with his heart_   
>  _He had taken into his hands and torn it all apart_

Stephen smiled down at the tiny angel in his arms. Little Peter beamed up at him; his little smile reminded Stephen of the sun.  
It was really too bad he and Christine hadn’t worked out, but he was pleased to have Peter in his life now, even if he did have to bring the infant angel along on his missions.  
He gently ruffled the child’s hair.  
“Come, little one,” he said, brushing his lips against Peter’s forehead, giving him a gentle kiss. “The sooner we finish our mission, the sooner you can get home to bed, where you belong.”  
Stephen flew down to Earth, not realizing just how badly he was destined to fuck up.  
Soon enough, he was lost on the streets, had a cut along his left arm, and was feeling very dizzy and weak. Peter was crying, and Stephen didn’t blame him- what a way for this first mission with his son to go.

~(*)~

Stephen stared into the man’s beautiful brown eyes, instantly captivated. The man smiled back at him, holding out a hand.  
“My name is Tony Stark,” he said, and Stephen noted how white and perfect his teeth were.  
And of course his eyes had an adorable sparkle.  
Damn him.  
Stephen took his hand, allowing the human to help him to his feet.   
“You okay?” Tony asked. “Are you lost?”  
“Uh- just a bit,” Stephen admitted sheepishly.  
“Can I help you?”  
“Please,” Stephen agreed.  
Tony gave Stephen directions, then flashed him that- frankly, too perfect to be possible- smile again. He had Stephen reeling with his intellect by now- did he need to be beautiful on top of that?  
“Now, be careful,” Tony said, in a falsely disapproving voice. “You don’t want that sweet little fella to be in any trouble.”  
Lovely, smart, and he liked Peter. Truly, Tony Stark was the perfect human.

~(*)~

Stephen couldn’t get that perfect human out of his head. His pretty black hair, his beautiful brown eyes, his captivating smile- Stephen was in love with it all.  
But when he went to Earth a second time, to offer his heart to the human- he was turned down. By a crying Tony- Stephen wasn’t sure if that was because he was afraid of the man who had revealed himself to be an angel, or if that was because he regretted the rejection. But of course, he should have seen that coming- men didn’t marry and fall in love with men. Men married and fell in love with women. He should have known better.  
Besides, Stephen was an angel. Such a relationship…. the cost was far too high.

~(*)~

Stephen was willing to pay the cost. If Tony wasn’t, that was fine; he would respect that. But he’d need to pay part of his price first- so he’d best get to it.  
Stephen had never been fond of Hell- few people were, and even fewer angels- but he needed to be in Hell to make this bargain, to get what he so desperately desired.  
The Demon King sat on a throne before him, smirking in an amused sort of way as Stephen bowed before him, offering his wings in return for a chance at a happy life with Tony.  
“Are you sure this is what you want?”  
“Yes.” Stephen’s voice did not tremble or falter.  
The Demon King laughed, then seized one of Stephen’s wings, drawing it out to its full length and seizing a sword beside his throne.  
“Then so be it.”  
With a single stroke, he sliced Stephen’s wing away, making the angel cry out in pain and in shock.  
The Demon King smirked, perhaps expecting Stephen to back down, but after panting for a few moments, Stephen unfurled his remaining wing, awaiting the second blow, a determined and unflinching might shining in his emerald green eyes.

~(*)~

Tony stood at the altar in the church, watching as Pepper, lovely as ever, walked down the aisle to meet him. But he couldn’t stir any feelings in his heart for her besides friendship. He loved her, but not romantically.  
Well. If this is what it would take to make Howard happy, so be it. It wasn’t like-  
He froze.  
Standing in the middle of the crowd was a beautiful girl- long, waist length hair, the beautiful brown locks flecked with streaks of dazzling silver that only added to her attractiveness. 

~(*)~

The girl lowered her head ever so slightly, then turned and walked into the crowd.  
Tony, without a second thought, followed the girl who had disappeared in a sea of wedding guests. She surely had no idea, but she had captured his heart- captured it thoroughly, in a way Pepper had not and never could. As much as he loved her, their relationship was platonic- even if he married her today, he knew it would never grow into more than that.  
He found her, holding a baby, climbing into a carriage.  
“Is there room for one more?” Tony asked.  
The girl looked back.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be getting married?” She asked.  
Her voice was like music.  
“Change of plans.” Tony replied. “If….if you don’t mind company, Miss…..?”  
The girl smiled, almost sadly.  
“Stephanie.”  
“Miss Stephanie,” Tony agreed. He stared into her bright green eyes- wait…. she couldn’t somehow be-  
“If you wish to join me, Mr. Stark,” Stephanie said, he voice strangely mournful, and almost a bit guilty, “then by all means, please do.”  
Tony didn’t need telling twice.

~(*)~

Tony had given up his whole life, his whole future, on a whim.  
And he didn’t care.   
This was the best decision he had ever made.  
The girl, Stephanie, was the most perfect woman to ever grace the Earth with her presence. He loved everything about her, from the striking shade of green that graced her irises to the perfect Cupid’s bow of her lips, to her sharp chin and cheekbones, very reminiscent of Stephen.  
She hadn’t confirmed she was Stephen at first, but he had been sure she was. He had been an angel, after all- and he had seen the tips of the great long scars along her back when she first turned her back on him back in the church. When she finally confirmed his suspicions after their carriage ride, and told him the consequences of their relationship if they went through with it, he had been unable to find any reluctance in himself.  
Now he saw the scars along Stephanie’s back in all their terrible glory in the evenings when she changed before she climbed into bed and nestled herself in his arms to sleep. Sometimes he stroked the scars, wondering why anyone- but especially someone as perfect and lovely as his Stephanie- his Stephen- would do such as thing for anyone, but especially for him.  
He always ended up burying his face in her long, wavy locks, however, ignoring the question. He was just grateful she loved him so much, and had found a way to make it all work.  
She had given up so much for him- and even still, she offered to give up more- even her own comfort, as she had told him the idea of sex didn’t appeal to her, but they could try it if he wanted to. He had refused this outright; he couldn’t imagine it would be any fun if she didn’t enjoy it too.  
“Besides,” he teased her, “we already have Peter. No need to try for another baby.”

~(*)~

Stephen- Stephanie- didn’t dwell much on her past life. She had made her choice- Tony was worth everything Heaven had to offer. Giving it up- giving up her powers, her privileges, her life- was easy. It was for Tony, who she loved more than anyone else- except, of course, Peter.  
Tony knew the truth now, of course- she had told him. How she had made a deal, relinquished her wings, and become a human female to have a chance at courting him. Tony accepted it readily. Their son was still an angel, which did seem to disconcert Tony occasionally- a baby experimenting with flying around the room wasn’t typical, after all.  
But they were together, and they were happy.  
Occasionally in the dead of night, as Tony held her in his arms, he lamented the loss of Stephen’s features- especially the beard- but it was clear he was happy just to have Stephanie in his life at all.  
She was just happy to finally have Tony, someone who loved her as much as she loved them, who adored her son, who made her happy beyond any pleasure Heaven had to offer.  
She intertwined her fingers with his ar every opportunity, and beamed at him whenever he caught her eye.  
Surely this was really Heaven- nothing in Paradise compared to peppering Tony’s laughing face with kisses, or listening to him whisper the names _Stephen_ and _Stephanie_ under his breath as he kissed her back..

~(*)~

Christine glared down from Heaven on the man who had caused her former lover- the father of her child- to turn his back on her, in Heaven, on purity and miracles and virtues. To become a human woman, to live out his impossible romance fantasy.  
There was only one solution to this.  
Stephen needed to suffer for what he had done, for turning his back on her, for taking Peter from her, for choosing that human over everything else.  
Taking careful aim, she set Tony-striding back across the room from nestling Peter in his crib- in her revolver’s sights, and shot him through the heart.  
The human collapsed, struck down by divine intervention, and Christine smiled.  
It was no less than Stephen deserved.

~(*)~

Stephanie returned home to find Tony collapsed on the floor, bleeding from a wound in his heart. And the bullet- she knew these bullets. This was an Arrow- an Arrow of Judgement. An angel had struck Tony down. Stephanie gathered Tony into her arms, cradling his icy body to her.  
“My dear, lying cold….” she murmured, resting her hand on his cheek, trying not to cry.   
“I will spend all my life for you, as I swore on that day….”  
She took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart.  
“My sin against God….”  
She looked to the crib across the room. Peter would never remember her. Perhaps Tony would tell him stories? Granted, there weren’t many he could tell….  
“All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death.”  
Stephanie bent down, kissing Tony one final time, hoping against hope that he would protect Peter, take care of him, guide and nurture him, and maybe, just maybe, tell him about his ‘mother’.  
“So I will die for you….”  
She trailed off, watching as Tony began to gently stir in her arms.

~(*)~

“I believe…” Stephanie murmured slowly, as Tony’s eyes slowly opened, giving him a soft, loving smile as Stephanie the human returned to her true form of Stephen the angel-

~(*)~

“That’s my fate.”   
Stephen whispered the words, smiling happily at Tony as he stared into his eyes, ignoring the tears in his own, before, with a crack like glass shattering, Stephen disappeared forever, leaving behind one pitch black feather where he had been crouching beside his husband.

~(*)~

Tony screamed, reaching out to the place where Stephanie- Stephen- had been, gone, forever, in an effort to save him and his worthless life. His fingers closed around the pitch black feather, and he held it tightly, crying and pathetically begging for Stephen to return.  
A soft whimpering cry shocked him enough to make him look around. Nestled in his crib was Peter, whimpering and reaching out with tiny fists for someone to offer him comfort.  
Tony stared at the infant. He was still here…. and Stephen was gone.  
Tony gently picked the baby up out of his crib, cradling him to his chest. “Hush, Peter,” he murmured thickly, not wanting to add to the child’s distress. “It’s going to be alright.”  
He looked at Stephen’s onyx colored feather, then gently tucked it behind his ear.  
“I’ll protect you.”

~(*)~

“ _ **Until we see your papa again**_.”

**Author's Note:**

> _There was an angel who had lost both his wings_   
>  _And a boy cloaked in darkness who once was a groom-to-be_   
>  _Even if they’re exiled from heaven’s door_   
>  _They will always stay faithful to the vow that they once swore_   
>  _So their sins will retain the purity they had before_   
>  _‘Til the time the forbidden fruit has rotted to the core_   
>  _Yet awaiting the day their destinies will cross once more_
> 
> Please feel free to follow me on tumblr! 
> 
> Riverthunder’s Tumblr Blog
> 
> Or to follow my Marvel RP Blogs! 
> 
> IronStrange Family & Avengers Team FAQ & Masterlist


End file.
